Un niño con fuerza de hombre
by El superviviente de Castro
Summary: Esto trata sobre la llegada de Goku a la Tierra.
1. Un niño con fuerza de hombre

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Comenten los fic, por favor, quiero mejorar._

**Un niño con fuerza de hombre.**

POOOM!- se oyó una explosión a distancia. Un niño de desnudo, con cola y de unos seis meses, salió de una nave y gateó hasta el bosque. Un viejo señor, llamado Gohan, iba por el bosque buscando fruta, hasta que oyó un llanto. Lo siguió hasta detrás de un matorral y al mirar detrás vio a un niño llorando. Lo levantó, esto hizo que el pequeño lo mirara y al fijarse en él sonrió. Gohan cogió al niño y lo llamó Goku. Lo guardó en el canasto que llevaba a la espalda donde guardaba la fruta. En señor siguió andando por el bosque, y no se dio cuenta que Goku quería coger una fruta de un árbol, así que se cayó del canasto y rodó hasta caerse por un acantilado. Gohan se dio cuenta e intentó cogerlo pero no lo consiguió. Goku cayó por el barranco. El pequeño se golpeó con una piedra en la cabeza (todo se quedó oscuro para Goku).

Goku abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama y Gohan estaba a su lado. Goku no se acordaba de nada, había perdido la memoria. Ya no recordaba que era un saiyan y que tenía que conquistar la Tierra.

Han pasado 3 años desde la llegada de Goku a la Tierra.

"Goku, ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy aquí abuelo, ¿qué quieres?"

"¿Puedes ir a buscar un pescado para la cena?"

"Claro, abuelo, en seguida."

Goku fue a por un pez al río, y pescó un de 200 kilos.

"Abuelo, ya estoy en casa, abuelo, abuelo, ¿dónde estás?"

"Goku, ven por favor, estoy en la cama" - dijo Gohan con voz un poco dolida.

"Abuelo, ¿qué pasa?"

"Goku, lo siento, pero mi hora a llegado, de aquí para adelante tendrás que valerte por ti mismo, toma está esfera, guarda la con mucho cariño. Adiós Goku."

"Abuelo, no por favor, nooo abuelo"

Gohan había muerto. Y Goku lloraba de desesperación. Ahora estaba solo y no conocía a nadie que le hiciera compañía.

**Continuará...**


	2. Sólo desde los 3 hasta los 14 años

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**Sólo desde los 3 hasta los 14 años.**

Habían pasado 11 años desde la muerte del abuelo Gohan y Goku ya tenía 14 años y desde los 4 años sabía valerse por si mismo. Se encontraba solo desde los 3 años y no había visto a nadie desde la muerte de su abuelo. Goku se encontraba en el río pescando y consiguió un pez de 234 kilos. Iba para su casa, cuando vio llegar un coche (Goku no sabía lo que era). El coche intentó no atropellarlo pero lo golpeó. El coche volcó y Goku se cayó al suelo. Del auto salió una chica con el pelo azul y sacó una pistola. Y le disparó a la cabeza al niño. A Goku le dolió la cabeza pero no lo mató solo le hizo una herida en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no te mueres?"

"Pero, ¿qué haces?, ¡para!"

La chica, paró de disparar y bajó del coche. Fue a ver a Goku.

"¿Eh, niño, no tendrás una bola de dragón"

"¿Una, qué?!"

"Una bola de dragón, es una esfera naranja con unas estrellas rojas"

"Sí, tengo una, pero es mi abuelo"

"¿Tu abuelo?"

"Sí, te lo demostraré, sígueme"

Bulma siguió a Goku hasta una pequeña casa arriba de una montaña.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" - dijo Goku

La chica se sonrojó

"Bulma..."

"¿Bulma?, jajaja, pero, ¿qué es ese nombre?"

"Eh, no te rías. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Goku"

"¿Y Goku es un nombre normal?"

"Sí, es el nombre que me puso mi abuelo"

En ese momento, llegaron a casa de Goku

"Mira este es mi abuelo"

"Toma, una bola de dragón, ¿me la das?"

"Pero que dices, es mi abuelo, pero hoy me quiere decir algo, porque está parpadeando"

"No, eso es porque ha notado la presencia de mi otras bolas"

"Ah, entonces, ¿no es mi abuelo?"

"No, solo es una bola de dragón"

"Entonces, ¿te vienes conmigo?"

"Vale pero esta bola la llevo yo"

"Ok, ¡en marcha!, voy a sacar mi coche"

Bulma pensó: "Si me lo llevo será más fácil porque me podrá defender.

Bulma sacó una cápsula y apareció una moto. Bulma se montó y le dijo a Goku que subiera. Goku se asustó pero al final fue capaz de subir.

"En marcha, en busca de las bolas de dragón" – dijo Bulma


	3. Tres bolas de dragón

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Comenten por favor. Leer y comentar las historias de Drake SS._

**Tres bolas de dragón**

Goku y Bulma iban a gran velocidad, la moto de la Capsula Corporation era de último modelo. Goku tenía miedo, nunca en su vida había visto una objeto semejante, siempre había ido a todos los lugares andando o corriendo a gran velocidad pero nunca en ningún vehículo, no conocía nuevas tecnologías ni nuevos inventos, desde siempre había estado acostumbrado a la vida campestre.

Bulma pisó el acelerador pero de pronto la moto volcó. Bulma estuvo a punto de caerse contra el suelo pero Goku la cogió en el último momento. La chica no sabía lo que había pasado pero sabía que Goku le había salvado la vida. La ojiazul no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar con que habían colgado. ¡Una bola de dragón! Era la bola de siete estrellas. Ya tenían la de 3,4,6,7 estrellas. Bulma miró el radar del dragón y observó que había otra bola en el bosque.

"Mira Goku, tenemos cuatro bolas de dragón y hay una en el bosque" – dijo Bulma.

"Vale, yo voy a buscarla" – dijo Goku

Goku subió con su rabo largo y peludo a un árbol y gracias al radar encontró la bola de 5 estrellas debajo de un conjunto de hojas. Goku volvió con Bulma y le entregó la bola de dragón.

"Ja ja, ya tenemos cinco bolas, solo nos quedan dos, las d estrellas. Miremos el radar para ver donde están".

Bulma miró el radar y vio que la bola de una estrella se encontraba a 50 kilómetros al oeste y la de dos estrellas a 3400 kilómetros al suroeste.

"¿A por cuál vamos?" – dijo Bulma

"A por la de 1 que está más cerca" – respondió Goku

"Pero será mejor dejarlo para mañana, esta anocheciendo, montemos el campamento" – dijo Bulma

Bulma sacó una cápsula y la tiró, de ella apareció una casa. Los dos entraron cerraron la puerta, Goku se acercó a la televisión (pero Goku no sabía lo que era), Bulma encendió la televisión para que Goku la viera pero al darse cuenta que se asustó la apagó y la volvió a encender.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – gritó Goku.

"Jajaja" – se rió Bulma

Bulma dejo de asustar a Goku y le metió en la ducha para que se lavara, al quitarle la ropa vio que tenía el rabo pegado al cuerpo.

"Pero, ¿esto qué es?" – preguntó Bulma

"Mi cola ya te lo dije" – respondió Goku

"Pero, ¿por qué tienes cola?" – preguntó Bulma

"Pues no se, todo el mundo tiene, ¿verdad?" – dijo Goku

"Pues no"

"Yo lo que se es que mi abuelo no tenía cola"

"Ni tu abuelo ni nadie normal" – dijo Bulma

"¿Tu eres una chica?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?" – preguntó Bulma

"Mi abuelo me dijo que tenía que ser amable con las chicas"

"Oh, tu abuelo tuvo que ser un buen hombre"– dijo Bulma

"Y... ¿Cuántos años tienes?" – preguntó Goku

"16, ¿y tú?"

"14" – dijo Goku

A Bulma se le cambió la cara

"¡Pero que hago lavándote!, tu lo que eres es un pervertido. Lo que querías era verme desnuda" – gritó Bulma

"Termínate de lavar tu solo, cuando termines me llamas y de ducho yo" – dijo Bulma

Bulma salió del cuarto de baño y espero a que Goku terminara. Después ella se duchó, luego cenaron y por último se acostaron.

Mañana seria otro día en el que buscarían la bola de dragón de una estrella y para ello necesitaban descansar.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. El final de esta historia

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Lean las historias de Drake SS (es uno de mis escritores favoritos, así que metanse en mi perfil y en autores favoritos) y animenle a escribir._

**El final de esta historia.**

Goku dormía plácidamente en su cama. Bulma estaba igual pero ella se despertaron a oír un fuerte ruido. Bulma se levantó y miró el radar del dragón.¡La bola que estaba a 3400 kilómetros al suroeste ahora estaba a 35 kilómetros al norte!¡Alguien la tenía en su poder y quería huir con ella!

Bulma cogió a Goku que seguía durmiendo y salió de la casa, que la convirtió en cápsula. Bulma sacó un coche y metió a Goku en el asiento de detrás para que siguiera durmiendo, ella se puso a conducir. Bulma pisó el acelerador y el coche salió disparado.

Después de 2 horas siguiendo la bola con el radar, Bulma consiguió encontrar una moto que iba delante de ella. La chica puso el coche a 240 km/h. La joven adelantó a la moto y giró el coche de golpe para parar a la moto. El hombre de la moto se cayó, saliendo de su bolsillo la bola de dragón de dos estrellas. Bulma salió corriendo del coche, la cogió y volvió a él para huir de aquel motorista.

"Jajaja, hemos conseguido otra bola de dragón, solo queda la de una estrella" – dijo Bulma

Después de esto, pisó el acelerador y miró donde se encontraba la última bola de dragón, estaba a 80 kilómetros al sur. Bulma aceleró y comenzó a correr con el coche para conseguir la última esfera, ¡para cumplir su sueño!.

Habían pasado 3 horas, y Bulma paró el coche de golpe. Goku se cayó del asiento y se despertó.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" – preguntó sobresaltado

"Goku, solo queda una bola de dragón y esta aquí" – dijo Bulma

Bulma salió del coche, entró en el bosque y metió su mano dentro de un arbusto y ¡allí estaba!

"¡Goku, aquí está la bola, vamos a invocar al dragón!"

Bulma puso todas las bolas en el suelo y llamó al dragón.

"Dragón ven aquí, y cumple nuestros deseos" – dijo Bulma

El dragón apareció y dijo:

"Voy a cumplir un deseo, pide lo que quieras"

Bulma iba a decir su deseo pero Goku dijo:

"Quiero vivir muchas aventuras en mi vida"

Y así fue, Goku vivió muchas aventuras en su vida, pero eso amigos, es otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
